mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Magic (MM8)/Spells
The Earth Magic spells in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. Normal level : Slaps a monster with magical force, forcing it to recover from the stun spell before it can do anything else. The greater the caster's skill in Earth magic, the greater the effect of the spell. At the normal level, the stun has the effect of receiving a normal blow, and at each consecutive level, this effect is intensified. : Slows the walking speed and increases the recovery rate of a single monster. Slow makes sure a monster will attack less often, and will have a harder time catching up if the player chooses to run. * Normal: 1/2 speed, lasts 1 minute per skill point. * Expert: 1/2 speed, lasts 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: 1/4 speed. * Grandmaster: 1/8 speed. : Increases all characters' resistance to Earth magic by an amount equal to caster's skill in Earth and lasts 1 hour per skill point. * Normal: 1 point of Earth resistance per skill point. * Expert: 2 points of Earth resistance per skill point. * Master: 3 points of Earth resistance per skill point. * Grandmaster: 4 points of Earth resistance per skill point. : Summons a swarm of biting, stinging insects to bedevil a single target. The swarm does 5 points of damage plus 1-3 per skill point in Earth magic. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "moderate." Expert level : Increases the armor class of all characters by 5 + 1 point per skill point in Earth magic. * Expert: Lasts 1 hour plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: Lasts 1 hour plus 15 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Lasts 1 hour plus 1 hour per skill point. : Fires a rotating, razor-thin metal blade at a single monster. The blade does 1-9 points of damage per skill point in Earth magic. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "moderate." : Removes the stoned condition from a character if you cast this spell in time. The greater the skill and rank in Earth magic the longer the condition could have been present before the "point of no return" is reached. After that, the only way to remove the condition short of Divine Intervention is to visit a temple. * Expert: Successful if the target has been stone for less than 1 hour per skill point. * Master: Successful if the target has been stone for less than 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: there is no time limit. Master level : Releases a magical stone into the world that will explode when it comes into contact with a creature or enough time passes. The rock will bounce and roll until it finds a resting spot, so be careful not to be caught in the blast. The explosion causes 10 points of damage plus 1-10 points of damage per skill point in Earth magic. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "moderate". : Telekinesis lets the caster manipulate an object at a distance. Switches can be thrown, objects picked up, and doors opened with this spell, all from a safe distance. This spell does not gain in intensity, but rather the spell recovery rate decreases with each successive skill level progression. The recovery rate starts out at "moderate". : Fires a magical stone far into the air that creates a very large and powerful explosion, sending shards of explosive earth raining to the ground. This spell can only be used outdoors. * Master: Moderate rate of recovery. Damage is 20 points plus 2 per skill point in Earth magic for each shard. * Grandmaster: Faster rate of recovery and the effect of the spell is doubled. Grandmaster level : Increases the weight of a single target enormously for an instant, causing internal damage equal to 25% of the monster's hit points plus another 2% per skill point in Earth magic. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Category:Might and Magic VIII spells